Don't Turn Around
by Revil the Dead Author
Summary: What would happen if Marinette gave Nathanael the chance he always wanted? What if Nathanael got the fox miraculous? What if all three of these superheroes' identities were threatened to be revealed? What if Adrien was secretly a little bit of the jealous type? What if-? Have you ever wondered these questions? Well here's your chance to answer them.
1. New Hero in Town

_**Ok, ya dicknuts. So I've been getting lazy on my uploading, and for that I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but, eh, what can you do. I also know I already have two other fics in the making right now but hey, I can step away from both for now, right? Right.**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"Revil, get back here."**_

 _ **YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!**_

 _ **Ok, anyway, Just got caught up with Miraculous, like, a few days ago and it's just ripe for the ficcing. I was told to make a post I saw into a fic and it's something good. Nathanael done got that foxy miraculous necklace. And then shit goes down between him and Marinette. You're welcome.**_

 _ **Here we goooo!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Turn Around**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Hero in Town**

Marinette still remembers her "date" with the Evillustrator rather vividly.

The setup was actually quite nice. A boat out on the river, romantic lighting surrounding them, nice gentle music in the background. It was hard not to say Nathanael had a pretty good eye for cheesy romance. If the date hadn't been so awkward between the two she would have found the whole thing rather flattering. Until Chat Noir came by, as per request, and got everything straightened out.

Unlike most of the villains Hawkmoth creates this one seemed to stick around well after the akuma was captured and turned back to normal. Though the Evillustrator was vanquished his alter-ego was far from gone. Nathanael had remembered nothing after changing back, as is standard for these kinds of battles, but his love for Marinette had yet to give in. His fun little crush had evolved into something of a fun, somewhat stronger crush. Marinette barely even noticed him staring at her in class when she was busy staring at the boy sitting in front of her.

It was because of Marinette's blind attraction to Adrien that she had never really noticed Nathanael's attraction to her so much so that it took her by complete surprise when he asked her out.

Marinette was walking out of the school after class when it happened.

"Hey! Marinette, wait up!" Nathanael was racing to catch up with her.

"Huh? Oh, Nathanael, what's up?"

He stopped by her side, pausing for a breath before continuing. "I, uh... I was just coming to ask you... if you- knew what the homework was!"

"That's it?"

"Heheh, yeah, sorry, I wasn't uh... paying attention when the teacher had said it."

Marinette was never all that great at reading facial expressions or body language, which is probably why she never recognized Chat Noir past a little mask and silly ears, but Nathanael's slight shuddering, sweating, and stammering were raising a little red flag for her. He just seemed so out of character.

"Is everything all right?"

"What? Of course it is!... Ok, no. No, I was actually going to ask you if..." His voiced trailed off letting Marinette pick up the conversation.

"What? If what?"

"If you wanted to go to see a movie sometime? Or maybe go get dinner?"

She was shocked by these, taken speechless. She couldn't find the words to answer him. Nathanael started to feel terrible, as if the sudden silence were grounds for rejection.

"I- can I think about it?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course! Take your time. It is only Wednesday, after all."

"Here, let me get your phone number. I'll call you when after I've thought about it."

They part to head home. The second she was out of sight Marinette broke into a sprint and didn't stop until she had darted past her parents and rushed straight to the room. Tikki flew out of her little enclosure and hovered around Marinette's head.

"Tikki! Oh god, Tikki, what am I gonna do?"

"Calm down, Marinette, everything's fine!"

"No, everything's NOT fine! What am I supposed to do!? I can't say yes, I don't like him back! But if I tell him no I'll just hurt the poor guy! What do I do!?"

Tikki fell silent, hovering in place and thinking hard. "Normally, I would say you have to learn how to say 'no' but in this case I think you might want to give him a shot."

"Really? But what about Adrien?"

"Let's be honest, you're having way too much trouble just standing next to him to even think about trying with him. Maybe it would do you good to try some new ground, and if it doesn't work we can try again with Adrien. Just give Nathanael the chance."

"Well... when you put it like that... Alright, I'll tell him later tonight."

"I'll be right by your side if you need anything."

* * *

Saturday, 7:29 pm

Nathanael stood outside the restaurant dressed as nicely as he could muster from what he had in his closet. A nice pair of khakis, a polo pressed flat, he even swept his hair out of his eye just for the occasion. It was a good thing he did, too, because he only just caught sight of Marinette out of the corner of said eye. She was in a red dress, nothing terribly flashy or showy but still enough to look nice.

"You can stop staring now."

Nathanael shook his head. "Sorry, you just look so... amazing."

"Aw, thanks. You... tried." Miraculously her smile never faded.

"I did the best with what I had."

When they had been seated at their table the awkward small talk started. Nathanael was desperately searching for some sort of conversation to win this girl over and nothing seemed to work. There wasn't much to talk on in the music category, Nathanael never really listened to that eardrum-pounding rock of Jagged Stone that Marinette liked. He was more of a contemporary kind of guy, it helped him focus on his art. Art looked like a good conversation at the start until Nathanael realized that he really didn't want his comics to come into question again, last time that happened he had been akumatized. That's it, that night! Though it pained him to bring it up he knew it was the right thing to do. Now was the best time to formally apologize for what had happened.

"Marinette, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now."

"Hm?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm... really sorry about what happened when I was akumatized. I don't really remember what had happened, I had to pick up the story from the news, but even still it wasn't right. I know I said I was sorry before but I just- I want you to know I mean it. I want-"

He stopped. Marinette had put her hand on his. "Hey, it's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

His eyes widened in glee. "Really?"

"Really. People don't think straight under Hawkmoth's control. I'm just glad you're back to normal."

Her eyes met his and darted down to her her hand, which was still on his. She lifted up her hand and looked back at him, cracking a small smile.

* * *

Saturday 9:43 pm

"I'll call you, ok?"

"R-right. Ok, yeah. I'll wait for it, then."

Marinette waved goodbye and stepped inside her parents' bakery. Nathanael turned around, exhaled hard with a hand to his gut, and began walking back to his own place with a brand new jubilence putting a spring in his step. He stopped at a red light, waiting to cross and whistling a gay little tune, when he his eyes met with those of a short, older man making his way across the street with a small wooden cane. Nathanael was confused, did he not see the red light? He looked down the street, there was a truck barreling down the road and it didn't look like it was stopping. The driver of this massive 16 wheeler probably couldn't see this elderly man. HE had to act fast.

Nathanael darted. He only just grabbed the man and made it out of the way of the huge vehicle in time. He put the man down on the opposite sidewalk, barely able to hold him up in the first place.

"Are you ok?"

The man chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. You didn't have to do that, I could have made it."

"Not from the looks of it. Try to wait until the light's green before crossing, ok?"

Nathanael began walking away with a wave to the man who offered a slight nod back. The man, unseen to Nathanael, put his cane on his shoulder and began walking the other way.

When Nathanael had made it back to his room, shirt already ripped from his body, he had to keep himself from flopping onto his bed like he planned. There was a little box resting on it, shaped like an octagon. He picked it up, studying it in his hands. He realized the hinge on the back and flipped open the lid. There was a little necklace inside shaped like a fox tail.

"Strange..."

He lifted it out of the box and put it on. The second it was around his neck a bright flash of light blinded the boy as a ball of pure, orange-colored energy grew in the air in front of him. He fell onto the bed in surprise. When the ball finally shrunk away and the light dimmed Nathanael saw a little orange... fairy? It almost looked like a fox. It opened its eyes and looked at the boy in front of it.

"Well hello there, what do we have here?" She flew up into Nathanael's face. "Pleased to meetcha, the name's Trixx. You must be my new master."

The thing sounded like a female with a surprisingly smooth voice, almost like it was perpetually in plotting something. She talked a little slow, as if she were really trying to enunciate everything. Nathanael was speechless, practically unable to breath. His eyes were still wide as he stared at this... thing. The Kwami's face dropped into a slight frown.

"Uh, kid. Hello?" She cocked her head to the side. "You good?"

"I- I- what- what are you?"

"Ah, there we go." She lifted her head back up. "I'm a Kwami and you're my new master. I'm gonna make you into a type of superhero."

"Wh-what? You mean like... like Ladybug? And Chat Noir?"

"Hm... looks like Tikki and Plagg got out before me. Dang, that's a shame."

"Tikki? Plagg?"

"Those other heroes you mentioned. They're the Kwamis. Now come on, stand up. It's time I taught you a little something about what you're going to become."

Nathanael nodded and stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the little fairy.

"This is so weird..."

* * *

Monday, 7:49 am

Marinette walked into the school with Alya, talking about how the date went.

"Yeah, it was actually really nice. He was a total sweetheart all night."

"So are you guys, like, a thing now or..."

"No! Well, I mean, I don't know yet. It was one date, we aren't really a thing just yet."

"But what about Adrien?"

"Oh, heh, well I-"

Adrien walks over, confused as to why he heard his name. They didn't realize they passed right by him. " _What_ about me?"

Marinette blushed furiously and lost it. Again. "Oh! Heh- well- you see- I- I mean- you were- and that was thing- and stuff-"

Alya pushes Marinette behind her. "We just talking about some of the kids in class, you happened to come up."

"That doesn't really answer my question, though."

"We were just talking about, you know, who would make the best partner in the group project."

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot all about that! Wait, aren't you two working together? You do some nice work when you work together."

"It's, uh... complicated."

"Well, alright. I might as well be getting to class. See you two there."

Adrien walked away and Marinette came out from behind her friend. "Is he gone?"

"Well, I guess that answers my question."

"I'm sorry! I just can't get over him, he's just so beautiful."

"Well, if you get with Nathanael you'll probably get over Adrien eventually."

Nathanael caught up to the two as they were heading up the stairs. "Hey, Marinette, Alya!"

Marinette turned and smiled at the boy. "Hey, Nathanael."

Alya smirked and took a step in Marinette's path to stop her. "I'll leave you two to talk." She turned again and started jogging to the classroom.

Once she was gone the two started walking together. Nathanael had something he wanted to say. "I had a really great time on Saturday."

"Yeah, so did I. We should do it again sometime."

"Really? Sweet! That's so awesome."

"You free Friday night? There's this great new movie showing, if you wanna see it."

"Yeah, I know the one. Totally, let's do it."

Marinette caught sight of a small, thin, golden chain just showing above the collar of his t-shirt. "Have you always had a necklace?"

"What, this?" He looked down at the chain and pulled the ornament out of his shirt. "No, I just got it, actually."

Marinette stopped to look at it, studying it. It looked familiar from... somewhere but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Something wrong, Mari?"

"No, no, it just looks... familiar."

"Uh- what? I don't see how." He seemed to be just ever so slightly nervous about that. "I got it from uh- my grandmother."

"Aw, that's adorable."

They walked into the classroom, the teacher taking note of Marinette's lack of being late today.

Marinette elbowed Nathanael in the arm lightly. "I'll see ya later, right?"

"Yeah, at lunch." He turned and walked to his seat in the back of the room as Marinette took her seat behind Adrien.

Adrien saw the two of them walk in and was slightly confused. He nudged Nino. "Hey, was Marinette just talking to Nathanael? Willingly."

"Huh? Oh yeah, they're like, a thing now."

"A what?"

"Alya told me they went on a date last night. I think they're dating now or something."

"Woah, really? Marinette? And Nathanael? Strange."

Nino leaned over towards Adrien, smirking. "You're not _jealous_ are you?"

"W-what? Me?" His cheeks were ever so slightly turning rosy. "N-no, not at all! I just- it's just a little strange, don't you think? After that whole 'Evillustrator' thing?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But you know what they say, love blooms in strange places."

"I guess it does..."

* * *

Monday, 11:26 pm

Tikki nudged her way out from under the little pillow on Marinette's bed that she usually used as her bed. She looked up at the girl's figure. Asleep, good. She hovered up from the bed and flew towards the window.

The little red Kwami streaked across Paris' night sky, unseen to everyone. She stopped at the top of the Eiffel Tower, sitting down on the spire jutting from the top of the metal frame. It didn't take long before a voice broke her silence and the smell of terrible cheese filled the air.

"Waiting for me long?"

"No, I just got here myself, Plagg. Did you have to bring that obnoxious cheese again?"

Plagg downed the entire wedge. "Did you have to go and ruin everything?"

Tikki turned around in shock. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You know what I mean. Telling Marinette to go after that red head kid, Nathanael."

"Oh. That. Look, I know it looks like the opposite of what we want but come on, she needs to learn the basics from _someone_ first."

"But what if they end up together!? That could jeopardize everything!"

"You heard what Master Fu said, they're destined to be together. It doesn't matter who Marinette gets with right now, it'll happen eventually."

"Well- but what if-"

A third voice, one as smooth as butter, one that could talk a deal out of a street salesman. "What if what?"

Plagg froze. "Oh no..."

Tikki squealed and darted for Trixx, pulling the orange Kwami into a bear hug. "Ooooooh, when did you get out!? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Plagg scoffed. "I was enjoying the quiet."

Trixx chuckled at Plagg's comment. "You're the loud one, you know."

Plagg turned away, crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Trixx hugged Tikki back. "I got a new master. Things are gonna go back to normal."

Tikki broke the hug and looked down sheepishly. "Well, not entirely. We never see Wayzz anymore, and the others are still missing. Well, Nooroo is around, we just can't find Hawkmoth..."

Trixx sighed "Well, then we'll have to make do with who we got for now."

Plagg laughed way too hard. "We were actually doing just fine without you."

Trixx shook her head. "Oh, Plagg, as gutsy as ever."

"Guys! Guys! Come on, can't you two just get along for two minutes?"

Plagg glared at the orange on. "Of course not."

Trixx turned around and started drifting off. "I'm heading back to Nathanael. You two have fun here." And just like that she was gone again.

Plagg face-palmed. "Of course. Of _course_ it's Nathanael."

* * *

 ** _Fuckin' hell i get so distracted when I'm writing this shit..._**

 ** _So the relationship between the 3 Kwamis was hard to determine at first. I kinda wanted Plagg to be all drooly over Trixx while Tikki just loathed her but eh, I think I like this better. Keeps it a bit more simple._**


	2. Apology by Plato

_**Hi, all.**_

 _ **If you haven't guessed by now then I might as well tell you. I've been on an unannounced hiatus since January 2nd and I apologize immensely for that. After New Years my life took somewhat of a downward spiral what with midterms and all that good stuff. I managed to get mediocre grades that my mother didn't appreciate (not that she ever has before, and she demonstrated that several times before) so all my time was filled with homework and college stuff and god knows what else. But! My life has since turned around with the start of the new marking period and I'm attempting to make free time but between school work, learning the bass, and attempting to fix a social life that continues to shatter it's hard to find time to write. I promise you all, and you can quote me on this, I promise I have not stopped writing and I want to get back into it as soon as I can. Again, terribly sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused and this break has no end date as of yet. If I can come up with a specific date that I will be back I will put it in this chapter so check back here every so often.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your patience!**_

 _ **With love**_

 _ **~Revil**_

* * *

 ** _P.S. Dear Li'l Sleuth_**

 ** _I do still proof read my chapters. The last chapters I released for The Lives We Lead and Don't Turn Around, however, I did not because I was under strain of the predicament listed above. I'll get around to editing them sooner or later._**


End file.
